Rising
by sareychan
Summary: Nearly two months after they have confessed their feelings for one another, Natsu and Lucy go on a job with Erza and Grey. Lucy has insisted that they keep their relationship a secret while Natsu wants everyone to know. Will they be able to hide their feelings from their friends? Or will the strain of keeping secrets destroy their relationship? Find out in this sequel to "Falling".


Hi everyone! This story picks up after "Falling" but is written in 1st person and switches between Natsu and Lucy's point of view. I have written their names in all caps to identify where the point of view changes. This story contains more adult content than "Falling" so if you don't like lemons, don't read any further!

On another note: Thanks to the FanFiction community for all of your support! I appreciate all of the likes, follows, and comments and always look forward to your feedback! Love and hugs, sarey

* I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story. I just like to force them into imaginary relationships :P *

NATSU

Damn, that Ice-bitch gets under my skin! He's got an arm aver Lucy's shoulders, actin' like they're best pals or somethin'. I'd kick his ass if she hadn't sworn me to secrecy. I don't get it, somethin' about "waiting for the right time," whatever that means. I guess we're a couple now but what's the point if we have to hide it? Chicks are weird.

She'll be pissed if we don't finish this job though. I don't get why she pays rent, she could just come live with me and Happy. She says it wouldn't be appropriate but we've had sex already, how is living together any less appropriate?

Grey is looking at me with a cocky smirk on his face. But I have secrets of my own, too bad I can't rub it in… _That's right ice princess, I get to have sex with her and you don't, bwaahahahaha!_

"What the hell are you so happy about!?" _Crap!_ I should be more careful what I think about. Grey's looking at me for an answer and I ain't got one. So, I just change the subject.

"Are you gonna run your mouth all day or are we gonna go hunt these trolls down?" Back to business. Less time to think about sex. _Mmm…sex. Lucy. Naked. Sweaty. No. No. No, dammit! Trolls! Big, hairy, ugly trolls!_

I come back to the present just in time to avoid a punch to the face and ball my fist for an uppercut but a booming voice stops me in my tracks.

"Natsu! Grey!"

Erza grabs me by my collar and Grey by his hair (since he's half naked as usual). "Enough. We have a job to do."

I'm still growling but she lets us go and we give each other that look. The one that says, "We'll finish this later." I don't know why he's got to be such a prick all the time.

"Idiots." I see Lucy roll her eyes before she turns and starts walking down the street. But I don't mind, it's a nice view. Lucky for her that everyone else is here, otherwise I'd be dragging her sexy ass off into the woods right now and fucking her senseless. She has no idea what a monster she's created.

LUCY

We're never going to finish the job at this rate. Natsu and Grey are already picking fights and we're not even to the campsite yet.

We walk the rest of the way in awkward silence and I pick flowers along the road, making a little crown for Erza. She's such a softie at heart. I bend down to pick some buttercups and try to keep as much skin covered as possible. Natsu has been watching me this whole time like he's waiting for my ass to pop out of my shorts. I'm worried that Grey and Erza are going to realize that somethings up. Not that Grey is any less of a perv.

I give Natsu the death glare while the others are busy talking, hoping he'll heed my warning. He shoots me a look that makes be blush and I gasp, choking on my own breath. I feel hot all over and now everyone is staring at me.

"What's up with you?" Erza is eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing. Let's keep moving, it's getting late." _Subject change!_

Geez, he has got some nerve! I admit that we are long overdue for some alone time but he's seriously going to blow our cover. I'm not ready for everyone to know, they're going to make a huge fuss about it and I'm still getting used to it myself. I've never had a boyfriend before.

We finally get to the campsite just before sunset and I drop my pack to the ground, glad to be rid of the extra weight.

"This is a suitable spot. We should set up camp and get some rest. We will hunt for trolls in the morning." Erza sounds so matter-of-fact it almost makes me giggle. I don't think she's trying to be officious, and that's what makes it so funny.

"What?" She notices my amused face. "Nothing. Here." I hand her the crown of buttercups and daisy's and she places it on her head with a girlish smile, "Thank you!"

I look down at my pack with trepidation. I'm so tired, I don't feel like setting up my tent! Everyone else just brought bedrolls but after being rained on enough times I bought a tent. It's small but cozy and it keeps the bugs out, though I do miss being able to look at the stars. I get the tent and poles out and move about 15 feet away from the fire pit at the center of the campsite. I lay out the canvas and start staking the corners to the ground. After assembling the poles, I put the first one in and get the tent off the ground. I pull the rope tight and peg it into the ground for support. After about 30 minutes and a few tangled ropes later I have my tent pitched and I've worked up a good sweat. We're pretty far south of Magnolia, it's hot and humid and I'm sticky.

Everyone has scattered. Erza and Happy have gone off to fish, Grey is gathering firewood, and I have no idea where Natsu has wandered off to. I decide to look for a spring, a bath before supper would be heavenly! It's easy to find, there are signs pointing the way. The sun goes down just as I reach the spring but there are lanterns along the path and around the water. This is my first time camping in a legitimate campground, I'm not used to all these luxuries. There is even a changing area with bamboo screens and towel hooks on the outer wall. I'm glad I have my swimsuit since this is a unisex spring. Though I doubt we'll run into anyone out here. The whole area is off limits because of the troll problem. I feel a tinge of worry that I might run into one while I'm out here alone, that would be just my luck. But I'm fairly certain that I'm safe, most of the reported sightings came from much deeper in the forest.

The water feels great. The outer edge is deep enough that I can sit and it still reaches up to my neck so I lean against the stone bank and stretch my legs out. I watch as the first fireflies of the night signal each other in the tall grass. _Aaahh, bliss!_

NATSU

I needed a distraction when we got to the campsite so I took off. I was either about to pummel Grey or jump Luce so I decided it was time to burn off some energy. I ran down a trail that led east from the site and followed it as it wound down around a steep hillside. At the foot of the hill was a large open field, a good place to burst into flames. Sometimes I just need to be on fire. No one knows I do this, it's kind of a personal thing. Helps me to wind down.

I stand in the center of the field and light up. I burn though a few shades of fire until I'm white hot. The ground begins to melt away under me and I sink down a few feet until I hit rock. It feels good, like screaming but with fire instead of my voice. Just for fun I let out a blast that burns out all the grass in the field. Temporarily satisfied, I pull the fire back in and walk across the scorched ground toward the trail.

It's dark and the campsite is empty when I get back. I get a fire going in the pit and sniff around for some food, to no avail. I guess the others must be out fishing. I peek in Lucy's tent but no one's home. I can smell her though. She was here earlier and she worked up a sweat. Her scent makes me a whole different kind of hungry so I decide to follow it. According to an arrow shaped sign, she went to the hot spring. It's a short walk and I soon see her head sticking up out of the water. She must have sensed me because she turns around and waves. I start stripping, I ain't gonna let this opportunity pass me by. Her eyes get big and I know what she's about to say but I don't care. It's been too damn long. 46 days to be exact.

"N…N…N…Natsu!" I love to make her stutter like that.

I don't say a word, just jump in the water and stalk towards her, my prey. She's still shy about seeing me naked, it's funny. I can tell she's about to squirm out of her skin.

"Someone will see!" She barely manages to squeak the words out.

"Who cares?" I sit down in the water and pull her onto my lap, her weight presses against my erection and I fight the urge to thrust. She's still tense so I kiss her. That always seems to work. Her breath is sweet and her soft, wet mouth leaves me wanting more. I hear her heart thumping against her ribs. I grin, she wants more too. She relaxes into me and we kiss again, this time its deeper. I feel her fingers in my hair as she grinds her hips against me. I moan and my mouth hums against hers.

I find a string and pull, her top springs up and I pull it over her head. Her fingers trail up and down my back as I circle her nipples with my tongue, her back arches when I suck one and then the other. She reaches down into the water and trails her fingers along my waist and hips. _Not yet._ I slide an arm under her butt and lift her until she's floating in front of me. Supporting her with one hand I slide her bottoms off with the other and tease her inner thighs with trailing fingers. Her hands instinctively move to her breasts and she fondles her nipples as I trail kisses inside her legs and around her hips. I pull her closer. She feels almost weightless floating in the water. I lift her ass out of the water with one hand and keep her back supported with the other, she opens her legs in anticipation. I breathe against her clit and she lets out a frustrated groan. When I slide my tongue against it she thrusts towards me for more pressure so I give it.

It's difficult to keep her afloat as her body starts jerking in response to the pleasure. _But damn it's hot._ I become painfully aware of my pulsing erection and I want to plunge inside her but she's so close. I circle my tongue around her clit and suck it gently, repeating the pattern that she seems to enjoy most. Her legs tremble and she moans my name, clawing at my shoulders. It's the first time I've heard her say it like that, she's usually too shy. She says it again and again, pleading. I nearly blow my load in the water. I feel her body arch and push against my mouth, her breath becomes erratic and she moans loud. Her body spasms as she climaxes and I slow my tongue as she unwinds. I trail kisses up her body as I pull her against me. I can't wait any longer. I carry her out of the water and onto the bank and she wraps her legs around me as I lay her down. I slide a finger into her and then another, I can tell she's getting close again. I align my body with hers and slowly thrust. I almost climax right away but I keep the pace slow, try to make the feeling last. _Gods, she feels so good!_ I want to devour her. I can never have enough. Swept up in the moment and the intense pleasure, I thrust harder and faster. Our bodies press together, sweat mixes with spring water. "Lucy," My instinct wants me to come inside her but all-over-her will have to do, her warning about the consequences of sex echoes in my head.

She grips my arms and rocks her hips dragging her clit against me. I hold out for her to climax again and feel her tighten around my shaft as she shudders into another orgasm. I let go and pump hard, pulling out at the last second. I come all over her chest and stomach, a strangely satisfying achievement. I lean in for a kiss and carry her back to the water to clean her off.

My stomach starts growling while we're floating in the water together. She starts laughing, "You are so predictable."

"What?" I honestly have no idea what she's talking about.

"Sex, food, and sleep. In that order. That's pretty much all you need to survive." She rolls her eyes at me.

"That's not true!" I feel a little offended. She forgot the most important thing, "I need you."

She pounces on me, planting kisses all over my face, "I love you." _I wish she was more predictable…_

Now I feel all glowy inside and squeeze her into a tight hug, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."


End file.
